Nona Bayangan
by Amy Suede
Summary: UPDATED! Kehidupan Sakura berubah drastis semenjak kehadiran buku misterius itu. Apa isi buku itu? Siapa yang melakukan hal buruk pada sahabatnya? Warning: Inside. Prekuel Kekasih yang Kembali. Chapter 2 spesial untuk Hikanzakura. RnR, please? Arigatou.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Nona Bayangan (c) Chousamori Aozora**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Mistery/Romance**

**Pairing: SasuSaku, NaruHina, and the others**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, miss typo, judul tidak nyambung dengan cerita, alur berantakan, GJ, abal, dsb**

**Prekuel dari Kekasih yang Kembali**

**Disarankan untuk membaca 'Kekasih yang Kembali' terlebih dahulu**

**Flame diterima dengan senang hati**

**Tidak suka? Silahkan tekan tombol 'back' pada browser anda.**

**Selamat membaca**

.

.

.

Sepi masih betah menguasai Perpustakaan Umum Konoha siang itu. Terlihat di bagian kimia_, _ada 3 orang yang terlihat serius membicarakan sesuatu dan seorang di antara mereka terlihat sedang membawa sebuah buku yang terbuka. Temannya –salah satu dari ketiga orang itu, menunjuk-nunjuk buku yang dibawa temannya dengan raut kesal. Sepertinya terjadi perdebatan di antara ketiga orang itu. Namun bukan mereka yang menjadi topik utama kita sekarang.

Nah, mari kita berjalan lebih jauh menuju bagian _science_. _Well_, tidak ada seorang pun di bagian ini. Tetapi jika kau cukup jeli, maka kau bisa melihat sesuatu berwarna merah jambu di balik rak-rak buku bagian ilmu medis dan kedokteran.

Rupanya, sesuatu-berwarna-merah-jambu itu adalah rambut seorang gadis. Ia duduk bersila, dengan rak buku sebagai sandarannya. Di atas pangkuannya terdapat buku yang tebalnya tidak kurang dari enam sentimeter. Matanya terpejam, menyembunyikan manik indahnya. Sepasang _headset_ hitam terpasang nyaman di kedua telinganya, memainkan lagu favoritnya. Sesekali ia bersenandung ringan mengikuti lagu yang didengarkannya.

Perlahan, ia membuka matanya, menunjukkan sepasang _emerald_nya yang redup dan kosong. Tidak ada ekspresi di wajahnya. Ia tampak seperti sebuah boneka porselen anggun yang terpajang rapih di dalam lemari kaca.

Ia memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi dari tempat itu setelah dua puluh menit tidak melakukan suatu aktivitas yang berarti. Tidak lupa ia bawa serta tas selempangnya, dan mengembalikan buku tebal itu ke tempatnya semula.

"Eh, Sakura," sapa seseorang kepada gadis berambut merah jambu itu ketika ia melewati meja khusus untuk pustakawan yang bekerja di perpustakaan itu.

"Hinata," jawabnya Sakura singkat. Bibirnya melengkung indah membentuk senyuman manis kepada sahabatnya yang bekerja di perpustakaan umum Konoha. "ah, sedang sibuk ya? Sini, biar aku bantu bawa buku-buku itu," sahutnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia bawa beberapa buku tebal yang dibawa sahabatnya, bahkan sebelum sahabatnya itu menolak bantuannya.

"Tidak usah repot-repot Sakura. Ini sudah biasa bagiku," tolak Hinata halus, berusaha merebut tumpukan buku yang tengah dibawa Sakura, namun ia tak berhasil. "baiklah. Terimakasih, ya."

"Sama-sama. Mau ditaruh di mana buku-buku ini?"

"Buku-buku itu di bagian sejarah. Kalau begitu, aku ke bagian sastra dulu."

"Oke."

Sakura melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya ke rak bagian sejarah. Setelah menemukan bagian sejarah, Sakura langsung menata buku-buku itu sesuai dengan kodenya. Tetapi ada sebuah buku yang menarik perhatian Sakura. Buku bersampul cokelat polos yang mulai lusuh.

"Sejarah Konoha, huh?"

Sejenak Sakura memandang buku itu. Ia seperti bisa merasakan ada aura aneh yang menguar dari buku itu. Karena penasaran, ia buka halaman pertama, mencari tanggal cetak buku itu. Tetapi ia tidak menemukannya. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga tidak menemukan label yang seharusnya mencantumkan kode buku misterius itu.

"Aku tanya Hinata saja." gumamnya, lalu menaruh buku itu ke atas rak terdekat, dan melanjutkan menata buku-buku lainnya.

Selesai menata buku-buku tentang sejarah, ia mengambil buku misterius itu dan berjalan menuju meja pustakawan. Sewaktu Sakura sampai di sana, ia tidak melihat Hinata berada di sana. Ia ingat kalau gadis yang tengah dicarinya sedang berada di bagian sastra. Segera ia menyusul sahabatnya itu.

"Hinata?"

Sakura tidak menjumpai Hinata di bagian sastra. Ia memutuskan untuk masuk lebih dalam, berharap menemukan Hinata.

"Hinata?"

Sakura masih mengedarkan pandangannya di bagian sastra itu. Ia masih tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kehadiran Hinata. Firasatnya semakin tidak nyaman ketika ia menyadari bahwa rak yang seharusnya berjajar rapi berbagai buku sastra kuno, mendadak menjadi berantakan, dengan beberapa buku yang terjatuh, kertas-kertas kusam yang bertebaran di mana-mana, dan susunan buku yang acak-acakan. Ia langkahkan kakinya, berharap Hinata berada di balik rak buku itu.

Semakin ia mendekati rak itu, firasatnya semakin tidak nyaman. Dan memang benar firasat Sakura. Karena sekarang ia tengah membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Bahkan buku yang tadi dibawanya refleks terjatuh begitu saja, menimpa lantai yang dingin.

"Astaga, ya Tuhan! Hinata!" pekiknya histeris ketika ia melihat gadis Hyuuga tersebut berbaring dengan darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibir kanannya. Mata lavendernya terbuka, menyiratkan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Yang paling membuat Sakura miris adalah sebuah _cutter_ menancap di perutnya, menimbulkan genangan likuid merah berbau karat di sekelilingnya. Segera Sakura pegang tangan pucat Hinata, memastikan masih ada harapan hidup bagi sahabatnya. Dan, BINGO! Denyut kehidupan itu masih ada, walaupun semakin lemah.

"Hinata! Hinata! Astaga! Astaga! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ah, ambulans!" dengan panik, Sakura langsung mengobrak-abrik tas selempangnya, mencari benda mungil bernama ponsel. Dengan kalut, ia tekan nomor Konoha Hospital.

"Halo, selamat siang. Dengan Kono—" belum sempat resepsionis Konoha Hospital menyelesaikan sambutan hangatnya, Sakura telah lebih dulu memotong ucapannya.

"Halo? Konoha Hospital? Kumohon kirimkan ambulans sekarang juga di Perpustakaan Umum Konoha! Cepat!" teriak Sakura panik, setengah membentak resepsionis rumah sakit terkenal di seantero Provinsi Hi.

"Baiklah, kami segera mengirimkan ambu—"

"CEPATLAH! TEMANKU SEDANG SEKARAT! TERIMAKASIH!" potong Sakura dengan nada suara yang ditinggikan, dan langsung mematikan sambungan dengan rumah sakit itu. Setelahnya, ia masih panik harus berbuat apa. Dan ia seperti teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ah, Neji-nii dan Naruto-nii harus diberitahu tentang ini!"

.

.

.

Keheningan sedari tadi menguasai mereka yang kini tengah duduk dengan tidak tenang di salah satu koridor Konoha Hospital. Salah seorang diantaranya, bangkit berdiri, kemudian berjalan mondar-mandir sambil menggigiti jarinya. Dua yang lainnya hanya duduk tenang, walaupun ekspresi cemas masih tidak bisa disembunyikan dari wajah mereka.

Mendadak pintu di sudut koridor terbuka, dan seorang dokter yang diikuti dua orang perawat keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Ketiga orang tersebut langsung tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Dokter! Dokter! Bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang.

"Kondisinya sudah membaik. Anda sudah bisa masuk ke dalam, namun biarkan dia istirahat dulu, ya. Saya permisi dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa, pencet saja bel di atas _bed_ pasien."

Dokter itu berlalu dari pandangan mereka bertiga. Akhirnya, pemuda berambut pirang jabrik mengambil inisiatif untuk membuka pintu kamar pasien itu.

Kamar pasien tersebut cukup luas, dengan sebuah single bed di sebelah bed pasien. Sofa dan meja kecil berada di sudut kamar. Jendela besar di salah saru dinding dan beberapa lukisan bunga menghiasi dinding putih kamar 278 ini. Kamar ini sejuk dan wangi karena pendingin ruangan dan lilin aromaterapi aroma lavender.

Terbaring seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang dan mata lavender yang terpejam. Di tangan kanannya terpasang IV drip. Selang infus juga terpasang di hidungnya, menyalurkan nutrisi langsung ke lambung.

Satu-satunya gadis dari ketiga orang tersebut melangkah maju mendekati gadis berambut indigo, merapihkan poni ratanya, dan menggenggam tangan kirinya yang pucat. "Hinata... sadarlah..."

"Sakura..." pemuda berambut pirang maju, menepuk pelan pundaknya. Ia menatap lembut wajah gadis yang terbaring di depannya. "sabar ya,"

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu hanya mengangguk sekilas, lalu mengambil tas selempang dan buku misterius yang ditemukannya di perpustakaan. Ia menimbang-nimbang sejenak buku itu, kemudian memasukkan benda itu ke dalam tasnya. "Arigatou. Jaga dia baik-baik, Naruto-nii. Aku mau pulang, hendak beristirahat sejenak. Tidak apa kan, Naruto-nii? Neji-nii?"

Pemuda berambut coklat panjang menganggukkan kepalanya sejenak, dan melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi –menghadap jendela yang terbuka, "Hn. Hati-hati."

"Perlu kuantar, Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis, "Tidak usah. Rumahku kan dekat. Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu. Jaa."

"Jaa. Hati-hati."

.

.

.

**Bacotan** **Author Sableng:** Terimakasih sudah membaca. Karena reviewer banyak yang rekues dibuatin sekuel, ini dia sekuelnya! Eh, bukan, ini prekuelnya, karena di sini akan diceritakan kisah Sakura sewaktu dapat kekuatan cenayangnya #apadeh. Well, ini dia! Wah, chapter satunya udah GJ begini, gimana chapter selanjutnya yak? Hehe. Dan masalah judul, bisa saja berubah. Itu judul sementara saja, karena author lagi stuck milih judul apa #bowed

Buat yang sudah review Kekasih yang Kembali, arigatou! #tebartebarduitpalsu #authordibom

**Sweety** **Choco-berry**: Arigatou sudah RnR KYK. Nanti juga tahu kok, kenapa si Sas-key marah. Hihi. Ikutin terus yak, jangan lupa RnR.

**Jasmine** **Fu**: Arigatou sudah RnR KYK. Kayaknya gak ada unsur horor di prekuel ini. Diliat saja deh. Semoga pemikiran author edan ini lagi waras sewaktu ngerjain fic #plak. Oke, ini sekuelnya. RnR, please?

**Kim Geun Hyun**: Hai juga, kak XD. Arigatou sudah RnR KYK. Nih, udah kubuatin prekuelnya. RnR, please?

**HannaTierra**: Nyim-nyim! Ehehehe. Thx dah review KYK. Kubuatin prekuelnya aja. Hoho. Ah, soal itu, kayaknya gak kuganti, biasalah, penyakit harianku kumat (baca: males). Oke, oke. RnR lagi yak?

**Thia** **Nokoru**: Arigatou sudah RnR KYK. Oke, ini prekuelnya. RnR, please?

**Himawari** **Yuuki**: Arigatou sudah RnR KYK. Eh? Maksudnya sad ending-kah? Hehe. Ini prekuelnya. RnR, please?

Anyway, review, flame, atau mungkin concrit selalu diterima!

See you in next chapter!

Salam hangat,

Sign

Chousamori Aozora


	2. Chapter 2

"**Nona Bayangan"**

**.**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**PERHATIAN!: AU, sedikit OOC, miss-typos, sedikit horor**

**Review berupa concrit dan flame selalu diterima**

**.**

**Chapter ini kupersembahkan untuk Hikanzakura. Uke-ku yang berulang tahun hari ini (16/8)**

**Selamat membaca**

**xxXXooXXxx**

**Chapter 2**

**xxXXooXXxx**

Langit mulai tersipu, dengan sang mentari yang tiba-tiba memiliki sifat pemalu. Angin yang bertiup kala senja ini, membuat dedaunan yang tengah jatuh beterbangan tak tentu arah. Burung-burung gagak mulai berkoakan, menemani suasana senja yang syahdu. Para penduduk Konoha mulai beranjak dari tempat peraduan nasib mereka, menyemuti jalanan Konoha dengan wajah lelah namun sumringah.

Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh seorang gadis berambut merah jambu yang baru saja keluar dari Rumah Sakit Konoha. Berbeda dengan ekspresi orang banyak yang senang karena bisa beristirahat dan kembali bercengkerama dengan keluarga mereka masing-masing. Wajah sang gadis yang ayu yang tertunduk terlihat kuyu dengan kedua _emerald_ bening yang redup. Dengan langkah gontai, ia menyusuri trotoar kota Konoha yang dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Kedua tangannya meremas lemas tali tas selempang yang menggantung memalang di bahu hingga tubuhnya. Seolah raganya berada di bumi namun jiwa dan pikirannya melayang berkelana entah kemana.

Ia membelokkan langkahnya, hendak menyeberangi jalan Konoha. Beruntunglah ia, karena tepat saat ia menginjakkan kakinya di _zebra_-_cross_, lampu tanda penyeberangan menyala dengan warna hijau yang berarti giliran pejalan kaki yang menyeberangi jalan. Namun karena langkahnya yang teramat gontai dan lambat, lampu yang tadinya berwarna hijau kini berganti dengan warna merah. Dengan posisinya yang saat ini masih berada di tengah jalan dan menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak tahu bahwa ada mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi yang datang dari sebelah kirinya.

Pekikan seorang wanita berhasil menyadarkannya dari permenungannya. Dengan gerakan lambat, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri dan mendapati bahwa jarak antara dirinya dengan mobil itu hanya selisih beberapa meter. Ia yang sudah lemas, ditambah pikiran yang tiba-tiba panik, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, menunggu efek dari momentum benda besi yang menyentuh tubuhnya dengan keras.

Seseorang menarik tangannya. Ia yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, hanya bisa diam ketika seseorang itu menariknya menepi. Setelah beberapa saat yang ditunggu, dan tak ada rasa sakit yang menderanya, ia membuka matanya dengan ragu-ragu. Sesosok manusia dengan wajah datar dan sepasang mata _onyx_ yang seolah mengebor ke dalam _emerald_ beningnya. Pemuda itu menaikkan alis kirinya ketika sang gadis tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari wajahnya. Sang gadis yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi dari pemuda di hadapannya sedikit terkejut. Dengan wajah tersipu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Sang pemuda kembali di buat heran dengan tingkah polos gadis di hadapannya itu.

Sang gadis menenangkan deguban jantungnya yang mengencang. Ditariknya napas dan memasang wajah tersenyum. Ia menatap _onyx_ sang pemuda dan berkata, "_Ano_, _arigatou_ sudah menyelamatkanku,"

Sang pemuda masih memasang wajah datarnya. Ia bergumam, namun cukup jelas didengar oleh sang gadis. "Hn, _doita_,"

Sang gadis tersenyum manis, membuat mata _emerald_nya menyipit. Lesung di kedua pipinya makin membuatnya tampak manis dan polos. Sejenak sang pemuda tersipu. Namun sedetik kemudian rona itu hilang digantikan ekspresi datarnya.

"Namaku Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Kamu?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum yang masih melekat di bibir ranumnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

"Salam kenal, Uchiha-san! Senang bertemu denganmu," kata Sakura riang. Tangan kanannya terangkat tapi tidak langsung dijabat oleh Sasuke. Hanya beberapa detik kedua tangan tersebut bertautan. "Oh ya, apa kamu mau mampir ke rumahku? Sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku. Bagaimana?"

"Hn,

"Apa itu artinya 'iya', Uchiha-san?"

"Terserah," balas Sasuke singkat dan menenggelamkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celana jeans-nya.

"Aku anggap itu 'iya', Uchiha-san. Kalau begitu, ayo. Sudah hampir gelap," ucap Sakura girang. Dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga, ia mendekap lengan kiri Sasuke, dan menariknya pergi dari trotoar kota. Suasana hati yang kontras dibandingkan dengan sebelum ia bertemu dengan pemuda Uchiha itu.

Sepertinya, ia sudah bisa melupakan sejenak tentang musibah sahabatnya. Ya kan, Sakura?

.

.

.

"Kita sampai, Uchiha-san,"

Sakura mendorong pagar rendah yang menjadi pembatas rumahnya. Ia berjalan masuk dan diikuti Sasuke. Setelah itu, Sakura merogoh tasnya, mencari kunci pintu rumahnya. Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Sakura menemukan kunci pintu rumahnya. Ia segera menjejalkan kunci tersebut dan memutarnya beberapa kali.

CKLEK!

Pintu rumahnya berhasil dibuka. Ia membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk.

Suasana remang dan sepi yang menyambut mereka berdua.

Sakura meraba dinding di dekat pintu, dan menekan saklar lampu. Seketika terang menguasai ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Jangan sungkan, Uchiha-san. Maaf kalau agak berantakan," kata Sakura sembari melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu dekat pintu masuk. Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Sakura lakukan. Bedanya, ia menaruh sepatunya di dekat rak sepatu.

"Duduklah dahulu, Uchiha-san," sambung Sakura dan hanya ditanggapi gumaman oleh Sasuke. Ia berlalu dari Sasuke.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk lebih dalam di rumah minimalis milik Sakura. Kesan pertama yang ia dapatkan adalah rapi dan nyaman. Ruang tamunya yang tidak terlalu luas berisi meja lebar yang tidak terlalu tinggi, di atasnya terdapat taplak meja dan vas bunga. Satu sofa panjang berwarna krem dan dua sofa berwarna krem berukuran kecil mengelilingi tiga sisi meja tersebut. Di hadapan sofa panjang tersebut terdapat sebuah rak dengan televisi berukuran sedang di atasnya dan _DVD-player_ yang berada di dalam rak. Dindingnya yang bercat putih gading dengan beberapa bingkai foto dan lukisan pemandangan alam. Dua bufet kecil berhiaskan ukiran rumit di dekat rak televisi menarik perhatian Sasuke. Ia berjalan mendekat, dan menyadari bahwa kedua bufet tersebut kosong.

Menyadari bahwa tidak ada lagi yang menarik dari dua bufet itu, Sasuke melemparkan pandangannya, menatap satu per satu bingkai yang menggantung di dinding.

Jumlah seluruh bingkai foto di dinding ruang tamu rumah Sakura adalah sepuluh. Dua di antara kesepuluh itu adalah foto –yang diyakini Sasuke—sebagai foto orang tua Sakura. Satu foto lainnya adalah foto ia dan kedua orang tuanya dengan latar belakang pohon sakura yang besar serta karpet yang menjadi alas mereka duduk. Di atas karpet tersebut terdapat beberapa makanan serta kudapan. Tampak Sakura yang lebih muda –perkiraan Sasuke, Sakura berumur sepuluh tahun—dengan wajah polosnya, tersenyum lebar ke depan. Kedua orang tuanya tersenyum kecil dan menatap Sakura lembut. Pastilah itu foto sewaktu Sakura dan keluarganya merayakan _hanami_ beberapa tahun silam. Salah satu foto lainnya berisi potret Sakura sendirian yang tampak dari samping, berdiri menatap langit senja dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya. Beberapa foto lainnya berisi potret Sakura dengan beberapa gadis maupun anak laki-laki. Tetapi ada salah satu foto yang menarik perhatian Sasuke. Foto Sakura dengan seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ dan bermata seperti mutiara. Di dalam foto itu, Sakura tengah tersenyum sedangkan gadis bermata mutiara itu tersenyum malu-malu dengan semburat merah tipis yang menghiasi pipi ranumnya. Di bagian bawah foto tersebut, ada tulisan kecil, tetapi masih mampu untuk dibaca. '_Best Friend Forever_. Sakura-Hinata.' Begitulah tulisan itu. Sontak mata Sasuke melebar tatkala ia menyadari bahwa ia mengenal sosok gadis itu.

"Hinata..." gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar, tidak menyadari bahwa Sakura sudah berada di belakangnya, dan mendengarkan gumaman Sasuke.

"Eh? Uchiha-san mengenal Hinata?" Raut heran menguasai wajah Sakura. Dahinya berkerut, sehingga kedua alis merah jambunya seakan menyatu.

"Hn. Dia sepupuku,"

"Sepupu?"

"Ya. Tapi sudah lama kami tidak bertemu,"

Sakura tersenyum muram, "Oh begitu, tapi Hinata-chan, ia—"

Belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya, ponsel Sasuke berbunyi. Dengan wajah datar, Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana jeansnya.

Rupanya ada pesan masuk.

Sasuke membaca isi pesan itu. Setelahnya, ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam sakunya. "Aku harus pergi," Sasuke segera berjalan menuju rak sepatu di dekat pintu, hendak memakai sepatunya.

"Ah, tunggu,"

Suara lembut Sakura menghentikan kegiatan Sasuke. Ia menoleh, "Hn?"

"Sebelum kau pergi, minumlah dahulu, Uchiha-san," kata Sakura dan mengangsurkan cangkir teh hangat kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menatap sekilas mata _emerald_ Sakura dan menerima cangkir tersebut. Selang beberapa menit, Sasuke memberikan cangkir yang sudah kosong tersebut ke arah Sakura.

"Hn. Aku pamit,"

Sakura mengangguk, "Hati-hati, Uchiha-san. Terima kasih pertolongannya tadi,"

Sasuke mengenakan sepatunya sembari menggumam, "Hn,"

"Kalau Uchiha-san ingin mampir, tidak apa, kok. Aku tidak keberatan," lanjut Sakura dan tersenyum lembut.

"Hn,"

"Kalau begitu, aku antar sampai pagar,"

"Ya,"

"Kala begitu, sampai jumpa, Uchiha-san."

"Hn."

.

.

.

Setelah kepulangan Sasuke, Sakura segera membersihkan dirinya dan kemudian menyiapkan makan malam. Selagi menunggu makanan yang tengah dimasaknya matang, ia membawa cangkir teh yang digunakan Sasuke tadi ke dapur untuk dicuci. Kemudian ia juga menyiapkan peralatan makan yang akan ia gunakan untuk makan malam.

Beberapa menit kemudian, makanan yang dimasak Sakura matang. Ia segera memindahkan isi dari panci ke dalam sebuah mangkuk besar. Lalu ia mengambil nasi dan lauk yang sudah matang, dan menaruhnya di atas piring.

"_Itadakimasu_!"

Sakura makan dalam keheningan. Hanya bunyi sendok dan piring yang beradu yang terdengar di dalam dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang makan. Sembari ia menyuap sesendok demi sesendok nasi, pikirannya melayang pada kejadian tadi siang. Lebih tepatnya ia sedang memikirkan keadaan Hinata yang saat ini tengah di rawat di rumah sakit. Sahabatnya yang secara misterius ditemukan tengah meregang nyawa dengan _cutter_ yang menancap di perutnya saat mereka berada di perpustakaan. Pertanyaan yang masih mengganjal di pikiran Sakura, 'Siapa yang tega menusuk Hinata sampai seperti itu?', dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berkeliaran di dalam benaknya.

Memikirkan Hinata, secara tiba-tiba Sakura teringat akan buku misterius yang ditemukannya tadi siang. Hampir bersamaan dengan kejadian penusukan Hinata. Rasa penasaran yang membuncah, membuat Sakura terburu-buru menghabiskan makan malamnya. Setelahnya, ia menaruh piring bekas makan malamnya di atas meja begitu saja.

Dengan langkah yang lebar namun terkesan terburu-buru, Sakura melesat ke lantai dua, di mana kamarnya berada. Dengan napas terengah-engah, Sakura mendorong pintu kamarnya hingga menimbulkan suara keras.

Diambilnya napas dan dihembuskannya. Setelah ia merasa bahwa napasnya lebih stabil saat ini, Sakura meraba dinding kamarnya, mencari keberadaan saklar lampu. Ia menemukannya, dan menekan tombol itu, sehingga pendaran cahaya terang memenuhi ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas itu.

Pandangan Sakura terpaku pada tas selempangnya yang teronggok begitu saja di atas kasur _queen_-_size_-nya. Ia berjalan perlahan, dengan tatapan mata yang tetap tertuju pada tasnya. Mendadak, ia merasakan aura aneh menyelimutinya. Aura yang sangat mirip –tidak, aura ini sama seperti aura yang dirasakannya saat pertama kali menemukan buku misterius itu.

Lima langkah...

Empat langkah...

Tiga langkah...

Dua langkah...

Aura aneh itu makin menguat. Sakura merasa bulukuduknya meremang. Kalau tidak karena penasaran isi buku tersebut, ia tidak akan pernah mau menyentuh buku itu lagi. Tetapi, rasa penasaran itulah pemenangnya. Mau tidak mau, ia harus bisa mengetahui isi buku itu secepatnya.

Selangkah lagi...

Mendadak jantung Sakura berdegub kencang. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya, mengalir turun melewati pipi ranumnya, dan menetes begitu saja ketika melewati dagunya. Tangannya berkeringat dan dingin. Tiba-tiba ia merasa ketakutan. Ada apa?

Sakura memberanikan dirinya, meraih tas selempangnya. Ia duduk di pinggir kasurnya sembari memangku tasnya. Perlahan namun pasti, ia menggeser _zipper_ tas selempangnya. Didapatinyalah buku misterius itu.

Di ambilnya buku itu. Ia memperhatikan tulisan di sampul buku yang usang.

'Sejarah Konoha,' kata Sakura di dalam hati. 'Tapi aku merasa, ini bukan buku sejarah biasa, mengingat adanya aura aneh tiap kali aku mendekatinya,'

Bimbang. Di satu sisi, Sakura ingin membuka buku itu. Namun di sisi lainnya, ada diri Sakura yang tidak mengizinkannya membuka buku misterius itu.

Setelah bergulat dengan pikirannya, Sakura memutuskan untuk membuka buku itu. Rasa gugup melanda dirinya. Dengan segenap keberanian, ia memantapkan tekad untuk membuka buku itu.

Begitu lembar pertama dibuka...

"Eh?"

**BERSAMBUNG...**

**Cuap-cuap: **Arigatou buat yang sudah review chapter 1 kemarin: **HannaTierra**, **LuthRythm**, **Kim** **Geun** **Hyun**, **FiiFii** **Swe**-**Cho** dan **Devil's** **of** **Kunoichi**. Balasan review ada di PM. Silahkan di-cek.

Review-lah, jika kalian penasaran akan isi buku tersebut. Arigatou :3

~~~Ame a.k.a Chou~~~


End file.
